


Curse or Luck?

by MoonShi7



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, дружба, легенда, нецензурная лексика, повседневность, проклятье
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShi7/pseuds/MoonShi7
Summary: Вы когда-нибудь слышали легенду о существование шести прекраснейших птиц-покровительниц, охроняющих души людей? Для каждой предназначено два месяца патруля в год. Если вы осмелитемб убить кого-то из рода этих благороднейших созданий, то вас настигнет страшное проклятье.Но что делать, если убийство произошло по неосторожности?Такое уж и "страшное" это проклятье, когда рядом есть те на кого можно положиться?Существует ли "противоядие"? Что же это	"Проклятье или удача"?
Kudos: 5





	Curse or Luck?

**Author's Note:**

> Вы когда-нибудь слышали легенду о существование шести прекраснейших птиц-покровительниц, охроняющих души людей? Для каждой предназначено два месяца патруля в год. Если вы осмелитемб убить кого-то из рода этих благороднейших созданий, то вас настигнет страшное проклятье. 
> 
> Но что делать, если убийство произошло по неосторожности?  
> Такое уж и "страшное" это проклятье, когда рядом есть те на кого можно положиться?  
> Существует ли "противоядие"? Что же это "Проклятье или удача"?  
> 

Весна - поистине чудесная пора, не так ли? Мелодичное пение птиц, запах только что распустившихся цветков, легкий шум ветра- разве всё это не прелестно?

Частенько, в начале весны не слишком холодно, а в конце почти не жарко.Лучшие условия для жизни и работы, не находите? 

Сегодня обычная майская пятница. В такие дни семьи устраивают посиделки, за которыми обсуждают уходящую неделю, молодые и горячие парочки веселятся в различных группах до рассвета, а дети играют под светлыми лучами приятного,не создающего жары,солнца. Но для семьи Локонте эта пятница была не такой как у всех, потому что у их сына Бонифаса поднялась высокая температура. Бедный малыш был прикован к постели с самого утра. Высокий жар буквально душил ребенка. Ему хотелось бегать на улице со своими друзьями, наслаждаться теплыми солнечным светом, но каждое движение отдавало болью по всему телу. Родители, видя состояние своего чада, позвонили за советом одной невероятно доброй женщине. Они доверяли ей больше, чем самим себе. Добрая Тетя Лорен подробно описала, что необходимо сделать сейчас же для спасения жизни маленького человека. Локонте незамедлительно последовали указаниям тетушки Лорен: приготовили лавандово-ромашковый чай с ложечкой меда для вкуса. Малыш принял снадобье, хотя сначала капризничал, говоря «не буду я пить вашу горькую траву». Месье Локонте уговорил сына на этот шаг с помощью своего великолепного дара убеждения. (Он пообещал купить ему новую игру от FortisG7,если тот примет все лекарство без остатка. Не говорите об этом мадам Локонте, хорошо? Это только между нами.) Ближе к вечеру малышу стало легче. Он даже успел немного поиграть на улице со своими друзьями. Если бы кто-то увидел его сейчас, то ни за что не поверил бы, что у этого ребенка пару часов назад был жар.

Через несколько часов начало темнеть.Ночь незамедлительно окутала дома небольшой деревеньки. Луна светила как никогда ослепительно. Своим мягким светом она проникала в небольшие участки домов, пытаясь отыскать их жителей, лишь бы показать свою величественную красоту. Маленькие звездочки в это время застелили собой всю мрачность черного неба, придавая немного волшебности мраку ночи.

Маленький Бони очень любил наблюдать за завораживающим ночным небом. Яркие звезды напоминали ему искорки, вылетающие из костра, а луна была похожа на большой уличный фонарь.

В такие превосходные ночи мама под открытым небом рассказывала малышу его любимую легенду о «Каменном человеке на площади Сэнт Вэл». Эту идею предложил сам малыш. Сначала мадам Локонте наотрез отказывалась. «Ладно летом тепло, но сейчас весной по ночам веет прохладной! Ты можешь заболеть» — повторяла она из раза в раз. Тогда Бони предложил заворачиваться в теплые пледы и сидеть на мягких подушках. (В доме Локонте всегда было очень много подушек, потому что их бабуля обожала все мягкое. Их вполне бы хватило, чтобы застелить небольшой кусочек земли для удобного просмотра звезд) Женщина, немного поразмыслив, согласилась на такое предложение.

Мальчик, укутавшись, как птенчик, ищущий тепла, с головой в мягкий и теплый плед, устроился поудобнее рядом со своей любимой мамой.Она же начала свой захватывающий рассказ:

«Наша история берет свое начало где-то далеко,далеко, несколько сотен, а может и тысяч, лет назад.За просторными лавандавыми полями, наполнеными волшебным ароматом и жужанием маленьких пчел. За живописными горами, от чьего вида захватывает дух. За прозрачно чистыми водами, где живет не одна тысяча удивительных существ. В месте под названием Сэнт Вэл, где ветер насвистывает приятные слуху мелодии, а теплый климат дарит всем яркие улыбки, жил мужчина по имени Франциск. Он был невероятно любопытным человеком, поэтому от него невозможно было что-то утаить. Мужчина всегда докапывался до сокрытого, несмотря ни на что.

В те времена у Матери Природы-самой великой и могучей полубогини- был невероятно роскошный сад. Когда-то давно она приглашала избраных людей в свой маленький мир, показывая невиданые чудеса, но вскоре они предали ее доверие,постоянно ломая растения её личного рая. По этой причине сад был скрыт от посторонних глаз.   
Полубогиня сотни лет буквально по крупицам собирала это место. Благодаря своей силе она смогла поддерживать разный климат на небольших участках земли для различных растений, собранных со всего белого света.  
Пару раз в месяц она обожала неторопливо прогуливаться по своему маленькому райскому уголку, любуясь каждым цветочком, кустиком или деревцем. Ее сад был настолько великолепен, что его пытались заполучить все, начиная от богов и заканчивая мелкими демонами.  
Полубогиня боялась, что ее маленький рай могут запросто уничтожить какие-нибудь варвары, поэтому она поставила на защиту сада храбрейших созданий, которым могла доверить эту серьезную и важную работу. Охраной стали шесть птиц-воителей. Прекрасные создания решили разделить год на шесть равных промежутков, чтобы им было легче патрулировать местность. Лишь раз в два месяца они собирались все вместе, чтобы обсудить увиденное во время защиты сада. 

Многие годы летающие воины справлялись со своей работой, прогоняя всех нарушителей без исключений, пока однажды.......

Одним вечером Франциск забрел слишком глубоко в чащу леса. В гуще высоких, скучных и однотипных деревьев он увидел яркое сияние. Когда мужчина хотел подобраться поближе, то шесть защитников прогнали его. Глаза Франциска загорелись любопытством. Теперь его целью стало проникновение в это загадочное место.

Несколько дней он следил за ослепительно красивым садом, чтобы узнать "покидают ли сторожи свои посты?". К его сожалению, храбрейшие птицы никогда не бросали своих постов. Исходя из увиденного, Франциск придумал страшный план.

Через неделю мужчина пришел к стражникам. Птицы хотели его прогнать, но Франциск предложил им угощение в виде вкуснейшего свежеиспеченного багета. К тому времени, слегка проголодавшиеся сторожи,не смогли отказаться от еды. Это было зря, ведь хлеб отправлен быстродействующим ядом по вкусу напоминающим нектар.Как только стражи доели лакомство, заснули вечным сном.

Франциск обрадовался работе "гениального плана". Он проник в райский сад и ошалел. Его вид был прекраснее всех богатсв, золотые вставки блестели от попадания солнечных лучей, а сладкий аромат цветов задурманивал разум. Мужчине хотелось иметь такие же чудесные растения у себя дома, поэтому он украл их без зазрения совести.

Когда через месяц полубогиня прибыла в свой любимый сад, то увидела кошмар наяву: милые воины-птицы были мертвы, сад разграблен,где-то животными были затоптаны последние выжившие растения, а в воздухе витал отвратительный запах гнили. Мать Природа была в страшном гневе. Она прочитала карту жизни одного из сторожей. Из той карты полубогиня узнала о жестоком преступлении человека по имени Франциск.

Прийдя к мужчине, полубогиня, попросила его вернуть все на место, но Франциск лишь громко рассмеялся, сообщив ей, что все цветы давно сгорели на солнце. В тот момент Мать Природа, не выдержав груза накопившегося гнева, глядя в бестыжие лицо гадкого мерзавца, наслала на него проклятье, гласившее следующее:

"На протяжении пяти дней ты будешь испытывать одно несчастье за другим,если сможешь пережить их все, то на шестойой день превратишься в бессердечную каменную статую, коей и являешься сейчас, но только тогда ты больше никогда не сможешь ни дышать, ни видеть, ни слышать,ни ходить.Ты будешь во власти грубых камней всю свою жизнь, потому что ни одна из сторон небес не примет твою отвратительную душу к себе. " Мужчина лишь вновь нагло рассмеялся, говоря, что не боится гнева какой-то там полубогини. 

Кстати, Мать Природа никогда не лгала. Каждый день Франциск правда переживал одно несчастье за другим, но умудрялся выживать. Везенье не спасло его через шесть суток , когда он превратился в холодную статую.

Испуганные увиденным люди (Франциск как раз в тот день пошел на рынок за продуктами, но стал неожиданно для всех каменеть прямо на глазах. Его истошные крики о помощи, кажется, могла услышать вся деревня)решили заключить сделку с могущественной Матерью Природой, а статую преступника поставить на всеобщее обозрение, чтобы все помнили о его гнусном поступке.

Суть заключенного договора была такова:"Мать Природа создала новых покровителей, чтобы они оберегали человечество от мук и черноты. Люди в свою очередь должны были преподносить каждому покровителю определенный дар раз в месяц,никогда не убивая или не причиняя вреда, его виду. Если кто-то осмелится нарушить данные условия , то он испытает такие же муки как и Франциск»

Так на главной площади Сэнт Вэл появилась красивая, но холодная, как зимний лед, статуя мужчины и именно с тех пор все люди каждый месяц на протяжении веков приносили дары покровителю во спасения души. »

Мадам остановилась, немного недочитав легенду, чтобы проверить состояние своего притихшего ребенка. Малыш, неустояв перед чарами ночи, уже погрузился в крепкий сон. Мадам Локонте позвала своего мужа, чтобы тот помог перенести ребенка в его комнату. Пока месье переносил сына с заднего двора на кровать, его очаровательная жена открывала двери и следила за тем, чтобы малыш не ударился об дверные проемы. Как только миссия была успешно выполнена, супруги по очереди отправлялись в царство Морфея. «Интересно, что сейчас снится моему драгоценному малышу?"-это была последняя мысль за день, которая прокрутилась в голове любящей матери, после чего она наконец-то уснула.

В тот день Бони снился его самый самый самый любимый сон, где он в роли большой благородной птицы, спасает Мать Природу от злых духов, пытавшихся убить ее, чтобы овладеть садом. В самом конце полубогиня благодарила своего доблестного стражника, угощая его разными явствами.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за прочтение моей первой ориджиналовской работы💜
> 
> Увидимся в следующей главе


End file.
